buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Legend World Masterpost: Not the Cool Kids
Welcome to the Legend World Master post. A blog type I may or may not continue doing later on. In lieu of my uncertainty I’m gonna go ahead and start with my native world, the best world: LEGEND WORLD. As if anything could possibly compare to the power of legends and fantasy. Legend World is just everything a Prof could ask for and quite frankly the lack of general popularity around Legend world makes me very happy because I don’t have bad scrubs soiling my deck. Yes my deck @Atan and David. Anyway that’s besides the point. In this article I will be discussing the primary decks for Legend World as of the massive overhaul they received during D-Bt03 and 4 Dimensions. Legend World is distinctly diverse in its attributes which causes issues in support for decks that really need it such as Asgard. However, this is their greatest strength as well because it allows them to mix the majority of the decks with each other to form a powerful mix deck. Legend World can be categorized as an “anti-meta” world because they’re not so much focused on having the flashiest effect or the big win combo that you can’t stop but instead works to stop all of those decks. In fact upon release Legend World was advertized as the Hate card world. And boy do I love to hate. Again besides the point. With Ability Nullification, Unholy counter abilities and battle phase shenanigans Legend World has cemented their identity in resource abusing combos that counter the opponent primarily through Disgarding, I mean Discarding. Disgard is the community dubbed name for Asgard. Because despite what the anime focused on Discarding is the strongest ability that Asgard possess. The ability to turn an initial minus into an immediate plus from discarding on top of the card that required the discards effect has been proven to be very powerful. Disgard decks are highly defensive and prioritize walling everything out and slowly beating the opponent down as the ultimately lose resources while you continue to gain resources. Fenrir is a very powerful finisher but it not always necessary but his clean up potential is dangerous the moment your opponent hits below 5 life. Guidance of the Light was a God send as it self enables discarding on your opponent's turn and with Rota you can destroy a size 2 or less monster and absorb an attack FOR FREE. This is a combo also utilized by Hero. But the combo also extends to drawing on opponent's turn with alwidol, destroying their item/set with Arieez or calling a size 0 to be a meat shield with Pisis. Disgard’s main selling point is their constant access to defense and is by far the most defense oriented deck that Legend World has to offer. It being able to answer numerous meta threats only adds to its power and viability. Borrowing some of Disgard’s engine of defense and adding in the ultimate “no fun allowed” card is Hero. Hero world is probably the most diverse of the Legend world decks and can only be attributed to that one White person is ⅛ cherokee, ¼ german, ½ British and so on and so on because it just borrows a little bit from everyone. Except for Wydar as of recently but before then it did. The main focus of Hero is to abuse Red Arthur and Gallatine as damage push cards and rely on Alking, Skuld and Oberon to clean up. Skuld is your ideal early game size 3 that allows you to abuse your size 0’s and keep the opponent at bay all while fueling your own drop zone. This allows you to later finish with oberon who now has access to a Dragon and Strong that gains you a life! Oberon nullifies the abilities of all the monsters on your opponent's field when the condition is met. So that means. Goodbye Merak and his partner in crime Drum Goodbye Shady shenanigans Farewell Guardian Anti-christ cheese Shut the heck up Asmodai and your Shadow Clones The list goes on and on. Monster based destruction is very prevalent in this current meta which is just another reason why Legend World is the Anti-meta that this game needed. Another offense-defence deck is Star focusing on Zodiac our artificial lord and saviour. Zodiac bears the menacing Gravity rest which shuts down double attack, impact monsters and a lot of wall decks if they don’t get their wall out first. Because your main Zodiac has penetrate and has access to double attack walling isn’t the best idea against a monster like that. Because of this Star Zodiac has a unique rush power that is quite unique. Using Brilliance of the Borken Path you can increase the critical of your Star monsters which will drastically increase your damage output as well. This makes Star notably aggressive and by focusing on defence with these guys you get a less effective disgard. Don’t be fooled though, this deck has very powerful defensive capabilities as well so it’s not some bad glass cannon. Leebra makes a great way to clear annoying cards out the field and pisca-pisca ramps gauge and soul. Besides like I said earlier. KNEEL BEFORE THE POWER OF GRAVITY REST!!! Our last Legend world deck is Wydar Sarkal. Aesthetically wise probably my favorite as they are filled with freaks of nature that need some love! Wydar is the most aggressive oriented deck as they have the potential to reach TEN attacks. Sadly that deck’s days have come and gone because Wydar now favors a 2/0/1 formation with the introduction of Rahab. Wydar also bears a powerful spell that shuts down the opponents battle phase. Using Rune Staff the 2 life becomes completely negligible. But beware of item hate. Thanks to Sylph and Elizabeth this deck makes free use of the drop zone and can puke out cards on the ready easily as well which grants them a unique anti-control aspect. Wydar faces troubles from wall decks but Darkness Rune has fixed that slightly to where their main issue is Hero world but by using a size 2 this becomes less troublesome with natural more power. Personally I hope Wydar gets a No Brainer-esq card or a reliable way to remove items because their hero match up is no bueno. But that's where Breathen gard saves the day with its spell null so by linking for a large amount of damage you can force them into a GG spot. But that’s a very old tactic many know how to prepare for. Alas Wydar is still a strong deck and has the potential to be deadly granted they give the right support. Most importantly about Wydar is that they have Sylph which is more than enough reason to use this deck :> Thank you for reading this long article, or not. Doesn’t affect me either way I’m just bored in class and I really love Legend world the best world ever. We may not have op impacts, we may not have degenerate soul ramp but we do have our Hate cards! Forget that and you’ll be devoured. Farewell from the uncrowned King of Legend World. Category:Blog posts